El mejor amigo
by SalmaCaridad95
Summary: Él es el mejor amigo, pero ser el mejor amigo de alguien no te impide amarlo. A pesar de que esa persona no te ve como tu la vez, y a pesar de eso, no cambiarías la manera en que te ve por nada, porque te lo ha dicho, y tu sabes que eres la persona más importante en su vida, eres más que el tipo que usa para que le diga que es linda, eres el que se lo demuestra, sin una palabra.


Hey ¿Qué tal? Soy cari, este AU un poco más largo que un drabble es una parte de una obra propia llamada _el mejor amigo, _adaptada a los personajes de crepúsculo, sólo la publico para ver que se siente. Se siente bien. Así, es sólo un segmento de un _algo_. Disfrútenlo y si es su deseo pueden dejarme su opinión.

* * *

_**El mejor amigo. **_

Cuando Bella lo llamo a principios del día rogándole que llegara temprano a la escuela para encontrarla en las gradas detrás de las canchas, él no pudo sino sonreír y asentir con la cabeza, a pesar de que ella no lo estaba viendo.

Se bañó y cambió rápido para ir a su encuentro, le dio sus excusas a su madre por perderse el desayuno y salió como rayo hacía el instituto.

Él haría lo que fuera para pasar más tiempo con ella, siempre.

Al principio había pensado que esto terminaría haciendo que perdiera el interés y luego podría simplemente verla como una amiga, pero no fue el caso. Al contrario, parecía estar cayendo cada vez con más fuerza el horrible abismo negro de su enamoramiento por su mejor amiga.

Estaba casi al final de su tercer año de escuela superior, otro más y podría por fin irse a la universidad y dejar todo lo relacionado a el instituto en el pasado, lo único que desearía conservar eran sus amigos, porque lo que sea de todo, ha tenido mejores amigos en Forks, Washington de los que pudo haber tenido nunca en cualquier otro lado, eso sin contar al objeto de su afecto.

La escuela se encontraba prácticamente desierta a estas horas de la mañana, a excepción de unos cuantos chicos rondando por ahí y las secretarias de las oficinas.

Edward camino alrededor de todo el terreno hasta que terminó en las canchas de futbol americano, recorrió las gradas hasta que al fin vio a su mejor amiga sentada en el más alto de los escalones.

"¡Bella!" Él le gritó subiendo a la primera banca y arrojando su mochila al piso seguro de que nada le ocurriría siempre y cuando no hubiera ningún deportista cerca.

"¡Edward!" Ella grita de vuelta. Por su cara se extiende una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos marrones se abren liberando un brillo en ellos, se levanta de su actual posición y baja un par de escalones para llegar a su encuentro con el muchacho a la mitad del camino. Cuando hay sólo dos gradas que los separan, ella no puede esperar y que sólo brinca hacía su amigo envolviéndolo en un enorme abrazo sin pensar en lo peligroso que puede ser estando tan arriba.

Edward se tambalea un poco pero se mantiene firme pasado el susto. Puede sentir los brazos de su compañera apretar su cuello y su energía contenida en el resto de su cuerpo. Él pasa los brazos por su cintura y la aprieta más fuerte, disfrutando de la sensación.

"Eddie"

"Bells" ellos dicen todavía en su abrazo hasta que Bella afloja su agarre y se separan. Ella está dando saltitos animosos y las esquinas de sus labios están chocando contra su mejilla y lo único que Edward quiere en ese segundo es besar esas esquinas hasta que no estén más fruncidas sino chocando contra sus labios y moviéndose rítmicamente mientras él corre sus manos y…

Tendrá que dejar de hacer esto… eventualmente.

"Ok, lo siento por haberte hecho venir temprano, es sólo que tenía muchas, muchas ganas de hablar contigo lo más pronto posible. " Bella dice rápidamente moviendo exageradamente sus manos y sus cuatro pulseras en ellas al mismo tiempo.

"No te preocupes. Ahora, ¿Qué es de lo que querías hablarme?" La sonrisa de la chica crece más si es que es posible, sus cachetes están contraídos y sus ojos brillan, su cuerpo parece no poder quedarse quieto y Edward no la había visto tan feliz desde…

Oh, dios no.

"Conocí a alguien." Ella declara

Edward sintió como su corazón se hundía en su pecho ante sus palabras, no obstante pudo disimularlo con una mueca de incredulidad.

"Su nombre es Mark" Prosigue, sin que su sonrisa caiga ni un poco.

"Mark" Edward afirma. "¿No es un poco pronto? Es decir, ¿no hace menos de un mes que terminaste con Scott?" Pregunta débilmente.

Bella rueda los ojos. "Eso fue un horrible error que nunca más volverá a ocurrir, te lo aseguro." Dice con convicción.

Edward inclina la cabeza y habla en voz baja "Eso me dijiste la última vez" Está haciendo un mal trabajo para ocultar su enojo, lo sabe, pero no puede evitarlo. No importa cuánto se esfuerce para hacerse entender a sí mismo como son las cosas, su cabeza está negada a escuchar de razones.

"Eso fue diferente. Mark es bueno y maduro, y…"

"¿Qué tan maduro?" Pregunta, evidenciando su preocupación por la edad de su nuevo interés.

"Cálmate Edward, es sólo uno o dos años, y él me toma en serio, además…"

"¿Quieres decir que tiene casi veinte años, Bella?" Él exclama.

"19 ¿Y a quién le interesa su edad?" Dice, enojándose. "Él es alto, y exótico, y amable, pelirrojo, con los ojos verdes esmeralda, y es el capitán el equipo de futbol de su escuela, claro, repitió un año de la secundaria pero está bien ya que sólo le faltan algunos puntos para graduarse este año y…"

"Bella" Edward dice firmemente, atrayendo la atención de la morena.

"¿Por qué nunca me dejas terminar?"

"Porque no quiero que te hagan daño" Confiesa, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo. Bella lo mira con sorpresa y se sienta en los escalones, indicándole que se siente a su lado. "No me gusta cuando terminas una relación, estás de mal humor por varios días y los primeros de ellos ni siquiera me hablas porque tienes miedo de que diga "te lo dije" pero yo nunca lo hago, ya deberías saberlo. "

Ella suspira.

"Lo siento" Dice Bella bajando la cabeza.

"No te dije nada cuando empezaste con Scott por que al menos él tenía 17 años, era todavía un adolescente y tal vez podría funcionar ¿Por qué no? Pero… no me gusta, ya sabes." Prefiere no extender esto, sabe que nunca le gustara ninguno, porque la quiere para él, quiere ser por él que ella se emociona y da saltitos sin razón, y se preocupa y sonríe y quiere ser todo eso que ella quiere que alguno de esos inútiles del equipo de futbol sean.

El silencio entre ellos se extiende por unos minutos. Bella lo mira y se muerde el labio. No sabe si sonreír o llorar. Llorar porque Edward tiene razón, ella es irritable cuando termina una relación y tiende a alejarse de todo el mundo, en especial de Edward. Y no sabe sí sonreír porque ama como Edward se preocupa por ella, como siempre está cuando lo llama y como se ríe de sus chistes aunque probablemente no entienda la mitad.

"Yo no sé qué decir" Admite.

"No digas nada. Sólo, ten cuidado ¿bien?" Edward le pide, alzando la cabeza y apoyándola en el hombro de la chica…

"Bien" Bella levanta la esquina izquierda de su boca en una media sonrisa y pone un dulce beso en la frente de su amigo.

Él se queja, dice no gustarle, pero ella lo hace de todos modos, porque si hay alguien a quien nunca estaría dispuesta a perder, es a su mejor amigo.

* * *

**Ta-dá.**

**Siento que sea tan corto, pero como dije, es sólo como un minicapítulo al azar de lo que estoy escribiendo.**


End file.
